In the context of telecommunications (telecom), a mobile network operator or wireless service provider provides telephone and other services to its mobile phone subscribers. These operators typically deploy the equipment to offer these services, such as the radio transmitter network and the core network. Additionally, operators often deploy other service platforms such as voicemail, short message service (SMS) centers and many others.
As operators evolve current network infrastructure from legacy Signaling System Number 7 (SS7) to IP-based networks, they must continue to deliver and leverage legacy services to protect key revenue streams. Service providers must also continue to innovate while maintaining support for legacy Intelligent Network (IN) functionality and changing network infrastructure, developing new and compelling offerings that create strategic competitive advantage. In this context, it has become desirable to provide operators with a system that enables service interaction across diverse network types, orchestrates multiple services in real-time and enables the creation of innovative blended services. It is also desirable that the system be fully integrated and provide unified management of all software and hardware components thereon.